Lazy Fall Out Boy
by jaxnopal
Summary: Hehehe My first fic ever yay Please R&R Shikamaru and Temari are they becoming Bf Gf?Chapter 4 up
1. The Date Begins

ShikaTema

Sitting on a hill top a lazy ninja is just listening to Fall Out Boys music

in his Ipod and can't stop thinking about a girl named Temari .

"That It! I'm going to ask her out tonight."said the lazy ass ninja

At Temari's house a knock on the door came all of a sudden.

"Hello anyone there?"said a familiar voice

Temari opened the door only to see Shikamaru

"What are you doing here Shika-kun"asked Temari

"Umm...ah if your not busy tomorrow can yo...we go out and

do some thing together just the two of us?"said a blushing Shikamaru

"Shika-kun!?"said a now shocked and blushing Temari "Yes!I'd love to Shika-kun"

"Yay !I'll see you at six then tomorrow at...here"said a Giggling Shikamaru

Giggling a little Temari answered "Okay."

Then she closed the door. Outside a happy Shikamaru started to

jump around and singing the Fall Out Boys song:

"Of All The Gin Joints In All The World"

and a still blushing Temari saw everything he did.

The next day at Temari's house and on the day of the date

a voice came from outside the door "Hey Temari are you ready"

Temari answered "Yes I'm ready" she could hear music from outside

She went out and saw a casual dressed Shikamaru

with an Ipod in play in his pocket she heard the Fall Out Boys song:

"Thanks For The Memories"playing on the Ipod

"You look nice in jeans Temari"said a blushing Shikamaru

Temari dressed up nice and casually for the date

Yellow T-Shirt,Long Jeans and Converse Shoes

"You look good to Shikamaru"said Temari

Shikamaru dressed well for a lazy ass genius

Green T-Shirt with The Leaf Village Symbol,Baggy Pants and Nike White Shoes

"Then let go shall we"said Shikamaru

To Be Continued...

My First FanFic Yay


	2. The Restaurant

ShikaTema

Last time Shikamaru and Temari went on their date

lets see what happens on their date

...at Ichiraku Ramen Shop Naruto and Saruka noticed

Shikamaru and Temari walking together and in casual clothing

"I think there on a date Sakura what do you think"asked Naruto

A giggling Sakura answered "Aw what a cute couple"

Naruto and Sakura were there waiting for Kakashi and Sasuke

"Sakura ask Chouji he may know why they are together"said Naruto

"WHY ME!?"asked a pissed off Sakura

"Because I'm faster and I can Inform you and Chouji faster

if anything else happens"said a now interested Naruto

"Oh!So you think your faster than me!"said a really pissed of Sakura

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be in real pain soon"

Naruto said before flying through the air

Sasuke saw the whole thing and couldn't help but laugh at Naruto

"Knucklehead"said Kakashi Hatake

Where Shikamaru and Temari are

"Um so Temari were do you wanna go"asked Shikamaru

"That restaurant over there"pointed Temari

The restaurant was green in color and their special

was Spicy Fish Curry and Shikamaru was not fund of spicy food

but he agreed with Temari

To Be Continued...

I'm letting you Decide What will happen next please vote:

Ino Interupetes the date

Gaara Interupetes the date

Naruto Interupetes the date

you vote


	3. Inorruption

ShikaTema

Since There was a lack of votes

I'm choosing my self and since I'm a kind person I'll give

you all a hint:Blonde

2 people left and we'll continue...

At the restaurant Shikamaru and Temari were

just sitting down at their tables when all of a sudden...

"Hey Shika I didn't know you were on a date" said

the gossip queen of Konoha Ino along with Chouji

"WOW I never imagined you getting a Girl-Friend

so fast Shika"said Ms.Gossip

"Umm...well we're not...well um"the lazy ninja

tried to say some thing then it hit him

"Well then why are you and my best bud together here hmm"

said Shikamaru

"Um...I...well"Ino tried to say something but could not

"Real smooth Ino Talking about someone's relationship on a date"

said Temari with a grin on her face

"LET GO Chouji-bear" said Ino

"Later Shikamaru,see ya Temari" said

Chouji before being drag off by Ino

I'm just gonna say WOW InoCho nice(I know I have not done this I will try and give my opinion often)

"Thanks for the help Temari"said Shikamaru

"Anytime Shi..."Temari was Interrupted by Shikamaru's lips with hers

WOW The first kiss

The passionate kiss ended when they separated to breath

"What was that for?"asked a lightly blushing Temari

"Cause I love you"Said a blushing Shikamaru

WOW...WOW!!

To Be Continued...

Voting again:

She Punches him

She kisses him back

Or something else(Evil Grin lol ignore that)

ShikaTema ForEver


	4. Time Skip

ShikaTema

Finally I have one vote

and now we'll continue..

Last Time Shikamaru kissed Temari

And now the continuation...

The still blushing Temari kissed Shikamaru back on the lips

a short but very warm and passionate kiss

"I love you Shikamaru"said a heavily blushing Temari

"I love you too"said an also blushing Shikamaru

_Ok guys here is where it gets interesting _

_Time Skip 2 years later_

_at a church Oooooooo_

"Exchange vows"said the priest

They exchange vows

"Exchange rings"said the priest

They exchange rings

"Do you Temari No Saboku take Shikamaru Nara as you

lovely wedded husband"the priest said

"I Do"said Temari

"and do you Shikamaru Nara take Temari No Saboku

to be your lovely wedded wife"said the priest

"I Do"said Shikamaru

"You may kiss the bride"the priest said

_Oh Hell yeah_

They had a very passionate wedding kiss

_What a beautiful wedding_

_yay their married_

to be continued...

Guys Please vote on my poll in my profile ok


End file.
